This Means War 1
by Nice-Pants-Dude
Summary: SasoDei Sasori and dEidara meet and . . .


WARNING: yaoi (boyxboy) don't like yaoi? THEN DON'T READ IT, GODDAMMIT!!! xD

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This means War- Chapter 1

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasori sighed, sitting down in his seat. "Hmm, I have a good feeling about this year," he said, folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

Kisame chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to say something, but the teacher walked in, silencing everyone.

"Class! Today we have TWO new students, please make them feel welcome," she said, holding her ruler tightly in her hand. "You can come in now," she called, as two girls walked in.

They were both around the same size, the blonde slightly shorter than the other. The taller one had dark blue hair that went to about her shoulders, a piercing below her lip, and thick eyeliner.

The shorter one had long blonde hair, half of it tied to the top of her head. She was wearing slightly baggy pants and a tank top, slightly thick eyeliner and she was staring off into space, dazed.

Many whistles were heard around the room, probably all of them for the blonde.

The teacher glared and silenced them down. "This is Konan Mizu," she said, holding out her hand to the blue haired girl. "And this is Deidara Iwa," she said, now holding out her hand to the blonde. "Tell us something about yourselves."

Konan thought, before starting, "Well . . . I'm a girl, uh . . . I like . . . pocky, aaand . . .-,"

"You're a hardcore bitch?" Hidan cut in, laughing. Others laughed, too, not expecting her reaction.

"Well, BASTERD, what if I am a hardcore bitch? It's better than being a pretty boy, player, wise-ass, fucker. Hey, I even bet you're still a virgin," she laughed.

"Heh, so, you're saying that you're a sluty whore?" Hidan shot back.

"No, you are, and I'm still a virgin, dumbass," she said, smirking. Many 'Oooooo's echoed around the classroom, some laughing.

"Bitch," Hidan mumbled.

"HIDAN! Stop insulting the new student"

"But the fuckin' bitch was insultin' me!"

"DETENTION, HIDAN!!"

He grumbled unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest.

The teacher sighed and smiled again. "I'm sorry, and, what about you, Ms. Iwa?"

The boys immediately started wolf whistling, meaning that the whistles before were definitely aimed at him.

The blonde blushed a little, but looked at the class and smiled, then said, "Uhm, well, heh heh, first, I'm a guy, un," he said, a nervous grin plastered on his face.

Everyone's eye were wide, (except Konan's) staring in disbelief. The teacher gaped and quickly said, "O-Oh! I-I'm VERY sorry, MR. Iwa, oh, very, very sorry."

Deidara just smiled and said, "It's fine, un. Well, I like pocky, ramen, dango, and art, un! I LOVE my art!" He kept his big smile on his face, some of the girls 'aw'ing at him.

"Well, now that that's settled, MR. Iwa and Ms. Mizu can sit in their seats. Hmm, let's see, Mizu you can sit next to Pein and, Iwa, you can sit next to Sasori," the teacher said, motioning them to take their seats.

Once they sat down, the teacher immediately started her lesson. Deidara paid close attention to what the teacher was saying, taking notes, until he felt a little wad of paper collide with his head.

He picked it up and opened it, reading what I said:

Hey I'm Sasori.

Just a simple message. He looked over at the red headed boy next to him. He waved slightly and sent Deidara a sexy look, trying to get the blonde to fall for him. All Deidara did was smile unsurely and wave a little, throwing the wasted paper on the ground. He quickly gave his attention back to the teacher, continuing his notes.

Sasori glared at his desk. 'Hmm, that wasn't the kind of reaction I was hoping for,' he thought.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once the class was over, Konan immediately walked over to Deidara's desk. "Dei! Guess what our next class is?" she asked, a big grin spread on her face.

"Oh, art, un?!"

"Hell yes!" she cheered, punching the air.

"Ooooh, yay, un! I can't wait! Let's go, un, let's go!" the bomber said, quickly packing up his stuff, grabbing his best friend's hand, and pulling her out the door.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
~*~LUNCH~*~

"Goddammit, I still can't believe I couldn't get that hot bombshell!" Sasori cursed, stabbing his hamburger with his fork.

Hidan chuckled. "You mean blondie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasori sighed, pushing his tray aside.

"Hey, isn't that him and that Konan girl right over there?" Itachi asked, pointing over to the lunch line. The gang all looked over at the two best friends as they laughed and giggled about who knows what.

Sasori smirked. "Perfect," he said, getting up and walking towards the lunch line. The two paid for their lunch and were now heading towards the tables, that is, until Dei happened to bonk into a certain red head.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, un," the blonde said, smiling up at Sasori, starting to move around him, until Sasori's arm held him back.

"Don't go so fast, you see, I want to talk to you, well, ask you something," Sasori said, smiling, using the face that made most girls (and boys) fall all over him. Until now.

Deidara just stared up at him, waiting patiently for Sasori's question. 'Dammit,' Sasori cursed in his head. He wasn't attracting the blonde at all.

"Well," Sasori started, a smirk back on his face. "I was wondering, you MUST know that you're not an ordinary blonde."

Deidara gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. "What, un? I don't get it," he said.

The red head smirked more a cupped the blonde's chin in his hand. "You're a special little blonde cus I think you're hot," he said. "So, what do you say we . . . go out to sometime this weekend? Maybe, hmm, Saturday?" Sasori shot Dei another sexy look that made all of his targets melt completely and say yes right away. Not this time.

Deidara suddenly heard the lunchroom quiet down until it was complete silence and he felt every pair of eyes on him and Sasori. His face heating up, and glared at the red head. "I'm sorry, un, but I really don't like your type, or your attitude, un," he said, slapping Sasori's hand away.

As Deidara walked away, with Konan right behind him, many people started clapping a cheering. "Un? I don't get it," he said, turning to look at all the students.

"It's cus NOBODY has EVER turned down Sasori before, EVER," a silver haired boy said. He was also laughing, but Deidara swore he had seen Sasori and him talking at least three times earlier in the day.

"Heh, well, what's my type and what the hell is wrong with my attitude?" Sasori asked, making the lunchroom come to silence again.

The sculptor glared at Sasori and said, "I don't like man whores, un."

Everyone laughed, more people clapping again, and many "Oooooh!"s were heard from the boys.

"Ch," the red head hissed, clenching his teeth.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Goddammit!" Sasori cursed, kicking a soda can on the ground.

"Oh, Sasori, there's no way you didn't expect SOMEONE to turn you down someday," Itachi said, walking next to Sasori. The gang was walking down the street, heading to their apartment that they all lived in. They all hated their family and their family hated them, so what was the point of staying?

"Actually, I didn't expect for someone to turn me down, Itachi," he said, clenching his teeth and glaring at the Uchiha. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, not EVERYONE loves you, Sasori," Itachi said, sighing.

"Ch, I know that, but why does the ONE person that I actually think is hot have to turn me down?" the red head groaned, tugging at his hair.

They were now at the yard of their apartment complex, about to turn to the staircase when a blonde blur did a flip from the highest balcony and landed perfectly on its feet.

"Remember to get the poky!" someone from the balcony called. She had medium length dark blue hair and a piercing below her lip.

"Gotchya, un!" the blonde called back, running down the street. That un is so familiar . . .

"Woah! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" a voice from above called. They all looked up at the balcony to see the blue haired girl, eyes slightly wide.

"We live here, bitch! Why the fuck are YOU here?!" Hidan called back.

"We live here, too, dumbass!"

"WE?!" they all said in chorus.

"Yeah, me and Dei!" Konan yelled back.

"Heh, really? Wee live in apartment 666, where do you guys live?" Sasori asked, walking closer to the building so he didn't have to yell.

Konan clenched her teeth. "Apartment 665," she hissed, gripping the railing tighter.

Sasori smirked. Perfect.


End file.
